Through the Eyes of a Servant
by DragonDancer94
Summary: Neige was a simple and humble servant to Lord Darcia the third for 200 years in her past life, and despite his cold attitude towards her, she still remained loyal. But moments before her death she was filled with utter hatred...And a reason to come back. Meeting Cheza will give her something that was taken from her when she was a child...And getting revenge will be nice too.
1. Chapter 1

The giant city sat underneath the imposing night sky, the enormous dark buildings reaching towards the stars they would never touch. The streetlights flickered as a small, hooded figure walked down the damp streets. Her short boot heels tapped against the ground, falling in synch with other passerby's footsteps. She suddenly stopped and looked to a worn bench where another woman was sitting. She made her way over to the bench and sat down next to the woman without a thought. She took a long pipe from underneath her hooded poncho, put the tobacco inside, lit it and took a long puff. She exhaled and spoke in a light, feminine voice. "You had no idea how much I needed that." The other woman looked at her and said. "Ya know, It stopped raining hours ago. You don't need to keep your hood up." She then reached over and brought the hood down, revealing the woman's face. She had dark purple hair in two loose buns with small strands framing her face, she also had light green eyes that looked like they had seen far too much. She smiled and said "You never change do you Neige?" The woman called Neige let slip a faint smile and said "I guess not. But then again, neither do you Rene." Rene smiled and said "We may not, but life sure does. I never would have thought that the change would be this dramatic." Neige took another puff of her pipe and let the smoke slowly exit her mouth. She 'hmmmed' thoughtfully before chuckling softly "It makes you wonder what would be worse. Being reborn into a war torn world, or rotting in the pits of Hell."

"Is there a difference?" Rene asked with a smirk on her face. "Well I suppose Satan wouldn't let me have my pipe now would he?" Rene laughed at this but suddenly became serious when Neige's eyes widened. "Neige? What's wrong?"  
Neige stood up and whispered "She's here." Rene felt her heart skip and without missing a beat, she began to follow Neige who had begun to walk towards the city gates.  
The two of them reached the gates without much incident aside from a few homeless beggars asking for change. There was a large, armored guard at the gate and he asked in a booming voice "What business do you two have outside the city at this hour?" Rene started to run her fingers through her curly, dark brown hair, something she always did when she was nervous as Neige recalled. Neige replied to the guard "We have business that is strictly our own." The guard glared down at her and growled "You should know by now that none are allowed outside the gates after dusk." Rene looked at the sky and saw the faintest glimmer of sunlight fading. "But it's still dusk for a few more minutes!" The guard glared down at Rene who tried to keep a straight face but was letting her fear leak through. He growled and said "Fine. I'll let you out, but you won't be allowed back in until sunrise." They both breathed a sigh of relief and stepped through the massive stone gates the guard had cranked open. As they stepped out into the wasteland that was the outside, the both looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. "Soooooo. You do know where we're going, right?" Neige looked at Rene and smiled and said "No. Not really." Rene's jaw dropped and she grabbed Neige's shoulders and shook her in a comical fashion while screaming "How could you not know something like this!? I was trusting you and now we're gonna die!" Neige sighed and said "I said I didn't REALLY know where we were going...But I have a hunch." She then pointed a gloved hand towards the rising moon. "Where the full moon rises over the horizon, so will the maiden of the flower appear."  
Then she looked at a confused Rene and said" Book of the Moon. Page 122 passage 14 paragraph 7. You would know it too if you paid attention in class."  
Rene pouted and muttered "Okay miss smarty pants, so lead the way instead of quoting dusty, boring books." Neige smiled and said "Certainly. Now let's go." They both began to head off into the coming night in search of the one person who could help them realize their wish.


	2. Chapter 2

As Neige and Rene walked through the barren wasteland with the full moon shining above them, Rene broke the silence by asking "So even if we find her, are we sure she can help us find what we're looking for?" Neige narrowed her eyes and said "She has to...She just has to." Rene looked with concern towards her friend as she could almost see Neige's emotions racing towards the surface. This worried her because Neige hardly ever let her emotions show through, and when she did, it was always about the same thing...Rene grabbed Neige's hand gently to stop her. "Rene? What's wrong? We really need to keep moving." She noticed that Rene was looking down at her gloved hand. "They haven't gone away...Have they?" Neige felt Rene's soft hand brush over her own. "No...They haven't." Neige said softly. Rene began to remove her glove and as she did, Neige felt a rush of emotions well up in the pit of her stomach. As Rene looked down at her horribly scarred hand, Neige's memory of that day rushed into her head. She remembered the pain, agony and anger stronger than she would have liked to. She shook her head and snatched her glove out of Rene's hand and put it back on her own. "Let's not do that again, okay? We have more important things to worry about." Neige said frigidly. She promptly turned around and walked swiftly towards the horizon. Rene frowned and began to follow her friend again. Not a word was spoken between them.  
As the two friends came to the top of a hill they both gasped at what they saw. It was a massive, beautiful pond with a circle of lush green trees growing around it. The reflection of the moon shone down onto the pond, setting everything ablaze with a silver light. "This has to be it." Rene said breathlessly. Neige shook her head as she stared wide eyed at the breath taking sight in front of them. They both carefully walked down the hill and into lush foilage, and as they weaved in and out of branches, Neige heard Rene cry out loudly in pain. Neige quickly looked back and saw her friend's curly hair had caught on a branch. Neige couldn't help but let out a small snicker as her friend struggled against the branch holding her. "You can stop staring at anytime and help me out ya know..." Rene said, annoyed. "Oh alright, I'm coming." As Neige kneeled down to untangle her friend, Rene said. "Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking. I can't even imagine how that must have made you feel." Neige looked down at Rene, a bit surprised but said gently "It's okay. I guess it's just that everytime somebody brings it up, I let my emotions get the best of me. It's just that it's not exactly easy to talk about."  
"I suppose so." Rene suddenly gasped as her hair snagged, but was suddenly relieved when she found that she was free. "Ahhhh, much better! Thanks!" Neige smiled and said "Just know that if it happens again, I won't be there to save you." Rene looked at her friend and gasped and began to yell at her comically as Neige strided away.  
They felt like they had been walking for hours when in reality it had only been one. Rene sighed and asked "Can we take a break? Me feet hurt..." Neige looked back and said "Oh come now. All those years in service should have made you tough. So no complaining." Rene pouted and said "Yeah and I even complained back then...So don't tell me not to complain."  
"Maybe you're right, after all, it is one of the things your best at." Neige said as she closed her eyes and smiled. Rene suddenly stood up straight and proclaimed "Yeah? You think I'm weak? Well I'll show you! I won't lose to you!" She then shot past Neige who pulled out a hankerhief to cover her nose and mouth from the dust Rene had stirred up. Neige sighed and took a moment to look up at the sky. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she remembered her and Rene as children and how happy they used to be. Their parents would sit out on the porch and talk about the daily going on's of the town while their children would play. Neige made a silent promise that she would bring back those days no matter what it took.  
"NEIGE!" She suddenly heard her friend cry out to her. Neige began to run towards Rene's voice and as she came into view she gasped at what she saw. It was a girl with short pink hair and compleatly red eyes and Neige could smell the scent of flowers coming off her. It was Cheza.


End file.
